


in the middle

by adabarbacarisi



Series: fics for friends [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Barisi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: Sonny has a nightmare and Rafael helps him through it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: fics for friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682149
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [givebackmylifecas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/gifts).



> Happy birthday Ellen! You asked for sleepy husbands...and my brain gave me this. Although this has emotional hurt, it also has barisi cuddling so I hope you like it.
> 
> Title and lyrics are from Taylor Swift's song Daylight.

_ "I wanna be defined by the things that I love...  _

_ not the things that haunt me in the middle of the night."_

*******

Rain is falling hard on their bedroom window, water droplets obscuring the view of the street outside and making the lights blur in Rafael's vision. It's late, he doesn't need to pick up his phone to check the time to know that. Sonny's nightmares always happen around the same time in the night. It's been over six months since the last one, but Rafael knows the signs.

He pulls his partner close, a soothing hand on his chest. Sonny's heart is beating too fast, chest rising and falling with each distressed breath he takes. Rafael comforts him with gentle caresses and a kiss to his furrowed brow.

"Sonny," he sees Sonny's eyes twitch. "It's not real, you're safe. Wake up, mi amor."

When Sonny opens his eyes are wild and his hands come up to grip at Rafael. "Raf?" He gasps, voice rough.

"Yeah it's me, you're okay." Sonny's grip loosens. "Do you want some water?"

Sonny nods, so Rafael reaches over to the nightstand for the glass there and helps Sonny to drink his fill without spilling any. Sonny thanks him. Rafael puts the glass back and settles down with Sonny spooned in his arms. Sonny places his hand over Rafael's in his stomach, and they lay there in silence as Sonny's heart calms down.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Rafael asks.

Sonny brushes his thumb back and forth over Rafael's hand, a familiar comforting action.

"A repeat. You know the one." Sonny pauses and Rafael waits for him to gather his thoughts. "You woke me up before the worst part though, so thank you."

Rafael hugs him tighter and burrows his face in the space between Sonny's neck and shoulder.

They lay there wrapped around each other in the middle of their bed, not speaking because Rafael won’t speak more unless Sonny needs him to. From far below rises the usual middle of the night sounds of the city, the only thing other than their breathing that stops the room from being completely silent.

Sometimes Sonny is exhausted and is able to fall back asleep after a nightmare, but other times sleep just doesn’t come. Rafael will stay awake with him if that is what he needs, will physically ground the man he loves until the light changes as the sun rises and daylight fills their bedroom. He will do anything to remind Sonny that he is not alone, that he is safe, and that he is loved.


End file.
